starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sheev Palpatine
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 82 BBY (Palpatine) | thuiswereld = Onbekend (Palpatine op Naboo) | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel =Sith Lord, Senator, Supreme Chancellor, Emperor | bijnaam = | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,78 meter | haarkleur =Grijs, lichtbruin | oogkleur =Blauw, geel (Sidious) | wapen = Lightsaber rood, Force Lightning | vervoer = Theta-class T-2c shuttle, Lambda-class T-4a shuttle, Death Star II | affiliatie =Jedi Order, Sith Order, Naboo, Galactic Republic | era = Republic, Rise of the Empire, Galactic Civil War | films = }} Darth Sidious was één van de machtigste Sith Lords die ooit leefde. Onder Darth Plagueis werd hij opgeleid in de Dark Side of the Force. Onder de identiteit van Palpatine van Naboo bouwde hij aan een indrukwekkende politieke carriére. Palpatine werd Supreme Chancellor in 32 BBY. Op die manier kon Sidious geduldig bouwen aan de terugkeer van de Sith. Na de Clone Wars slaagde Sidious in zijn opzet. De Jedi Order was zo goed als vernietigd en met Darth Vader had hij een nieuwe leerling gevonden. Hij richtte vervolgens het Galactic Empire op. Als Emperor Palpatine regeerde Sidious gedurende 23 jaar over zijn Galactic Empire. De zoon van Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, slaagde er echter in om de liefde van zijn vader terug te winnen. Dit werd Sidious uiteindelijk fataal, want Anakin Skywalker doodde zijn voormalige meester in 4 ABY. Biografie Revenge of the Sith (Tot 19 BBY) Sidious: Early Life (Tot 32 BBY) Wanneer Sidious precies werd geboren is niet geweten. Ook zijn eigenlijk leeftijd was niet geweten. Sidious werd in elk geval ontdekt door de Sith Lord Darth Plagueis die hem aannam als Apprentice. Sidious leerde van Plagueis veel geheimen van de Sith. Sidious was - zoals een echte Sith hoort te zijn - bijzonder ambitieus en leergierig. Net zoals een echte apprentice vermoordde hij Darth Plagueis. Sidious kleedde zich in een zwarte mantel met een grote kap waardoor hij haast onherkenbaar was. Toen had Sidious vermoedelijk al een plan beraamd om het universum over te nemen en om de Jedi voorgoed uit te schakelen. Hij nam ook zijn eerste Apprentice aan, de Zabrak Darth Maul. Sidious maakte van Maul een echte vechtmachine die enkel door zijn trots kon worden verslagen. De belangrijkste overeenkomst sloot Sidious met de machtige organisatie de Trade Federation. Zij waren het instrument bij uitstek om zijn plan in werking te zetten. Palpatine: Early Life (82 BBY - 32 BBY) Of Palpatine nu eigenlijk Sidious was of slechts één van de persoonlijkheden van de Sith Lord was niet geweten. Palpatine werd geboren op Naboo waar hij in de politiek stapte en het mandaat van Senator overnam nadat Vidar Kim van Naboo werd vermoord. Tijdens deze gebeurtenissen werd Palpatine nog steeds opgeleid door Plagueis. Palpatine was een vriendelijke man die al snel een aantal politieke vrienden bezat zoals Finis Valorum, Raith Sienar en Wilhuff Tarkin. Hij woonde in een rood getint luxueus appartement op Republica 500 op Coruscant dat was versierd met oude mysterieuze beelden en kunstwerken. Zonder dat iemand het wist werkte Palpatine achter de schermen om Finis Valorum in slechte papieren te brengen zodat hij werd beschuldigd van fraude. De crisis die volgde na de verhoging van de belastingen op handelroutes kon op geen beter moment aanbreken. Sidious: Naboo Blokkade (32 BBY) thumb|left|200px|Darth Sidious als hologram In 32 BBY zette Sidious vaart achter zijn plannen. Valorum zat nu in een zwakke positie en de tijd was rijp voor actie. Sidious verscheen regelmatig als hologram voor de Neimoidians van de Trade Federation. Sidious had verteld dat hij een Sith Lord was en dat hij hen zou helpen indien nodig. De zwakke en gulzige Neimoidians waren de perfecte pionnen om zijn plan uit te voeren. Sidious liet Naboo blokkeren en innemen. Op het eerste zicht leek dit een willekeurig doelwit te zijn maar uiteraard speelde dit flink in het voordeel van Palpatine die om sympathie zou kunnen rekenen in de Galactic Senate wanneer zijn planeet in problemen zou komen. De Neimoidians faalden echter om Queen Amidala gevangen te nemen zodat Palpatine met niemand moest rekening houden in de Senate. Daarom stuurde hij Darth Maul achter het verdwenen schip van de Queen aan dat Sidious kon terugvinden op Tatooine. Ook Maul kon Amidala niet vangen en zodoende moest Sidious zijn plannen herzien. Nadat Valorum was afgezet als Supreme Chancellor gaf hij opdracht aan de Neimoidians om alle tegenstanders te doden tijdens de Battle of Naboo. Alhoewel hij op dat moment reeds had bereikt wat hij wou, namelijk de positie van Supreme Chancellor, wou hij die mogelijk reeds versterken door nogmaals sympathie op te wekken. De Neimoidians faalden, net als Darth Maul die werd gedood op Naboo door de Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sidious was zijn apprentice kwijt maar al snel vond hij een andere discipel. De eerste grote stap in zijn plan was nu gezet, ook al wisten de Jedi dat de Sith weer actief waren. Palpatine: Supreme Chancellor (32 BBY) thumb|right|200px|Senator Palpatine Als Senator leek Palpatine bijzonder bezorgd over de gang van zaken op Naboo. Toen Amidala een beetje tegen de verwachtingen in - Darth Maul had haar immers moeten stoppen - arriveerde op Coruscant moest hij haar proberen te overtuigen om een Vote of no Confidence uit te spreken tegen Finis Valorum. Omdat de sessie in de Galactic Senate exact verliep zoals Palpatin had gepland, namelijk met veel oeverloze discussies, ging Amidala in op zijn verzoek en werd Valorum afgezet. Dit was voor hem een totale verrassing omdat hij Palpatine als een vertrouweling en vriend had beschouwd. Palpatine werd samen met Bail Antilles en Ainlee Teem gekozen als kandidaat om Valorum op te volgen. Nadat hij Maul en de Neimodians op de hoogte bracht van de gang van zaken, werd hij gekozen als de nieuwe Supreme Chancellor. Maul was dood en de inname van Naboo was mislukt maar Palpatine was wel geslaagd in zijn plan om de leider te worden van de Galactic Republic. Bovendien had hij gehoord over Anakin Skywalker, de jongen die eigenhandig de held was van de Battle of Naboo en die zijn opleiding tot Jedi zou starten. Samen met Amidala streefde Palpatine ernaar om weer orde op zaken te zetten in de Republic. En dat was nu net wat de Sith Lord wou doen. Sidious: Clone Wars Voorbereiding (32 BBY - 22 BBY) Uit vrees voor hun leven loste geen van de Neimoidian officials van de Trade Federation een woord over het bestaan van Sidious. Dat Sidious een briljant strateeg was bewees zijn plan om de Clone Wars in gang te zetten. Vermoedelijk gesteund door zijn Force kracht om in de toekomst te zien, merkte Sidious op dat de Republic ernstig aan het wankelen was. Net na de dood van Maul was Sidious immers al op zoek gegaan naar een nieuwe Apprentice. Sidious kon onmogelijk zijn identiteit prijsgeven terwijl hij als Palpatine actief was. De Jedi mochten niet van zijn bestaan afweten. Sidious' interesse werd gelokt door Dooku, een Jedi Master die de orde recent vrijwillig had verlaten omdat hij vond dat de Jedi veel te veel moesten luisteren naar de corrupte Senators. Dooku was bovendien als de Count van Serenno schatrijk en dit zou van pas komen bij Sidious' plan. Dooku kon door Sidious worden overhaald om zijn nieuwe apprentice te worden. Voor Sidious was het duidelijk dat Dooku slechts een tussenschakel zou zijn. Dooku werd wel door Sidious benoemd tot Darth Tyranus maar als apprentice kon Dooku niet meer geboetseerd worden. Dooku was zelf wijs en sterk genoeg en kon enkel nog de specifieke geheimen van de Sith leren. Bij Dooku werd zijn ambitie gemengd met een ideologische strijd waarin hij streefde naar een nieuwe orde. Dooku werd eveneens op de hoogte gebracht van Sidious' dubbele identiteit. Dat was nodig om hun plan in goede banen te leiden Samen beslistten de Sith om een Clone leger te laten aanmaken dat uiteindelijk zou moeten dienen om de grote oorlog die Sidious had voorspeld te kunnen voeren. Reeds van in het begin liet Sidious Order 66, een speciaal commando programmeren in de hersenen van de Clones. Sidious zou zich nu vooral profileren als Palpatine en Dooku het voorbereidende werk laten doen. Het was nu gewoon afwachten tot alles in de plooi zou vallen. Palpatine: 'Emergency powers' (32 BBY - 22 BBY) Supreme Chancellor Palpatine bleek een geliefde leider te zijn van de Galactic Republic die heel hard werkte om problemen om te lossen. Hij liet zich omringen met vreemde figuren als Sly Moore en palmde zonder dat iemand het wist personen uit zijn omgeving in zoals Mas Amedda. Zelf liet hij zich vergezellen van zijn typische rode Royal Guards. Als Supreme Chancellor zetelde hij in een groot kantoor in het politieke centrum van Coruscant. Palpatine sloot ook vriendschap met de jonge Anakin Skywalker. In tegenstelling tot de Jedi geloofde Palpatine steevast in de kwaliteiten van Anakin en fungeerde hij, naast Obi-Wan Kenobi, als een soort raadgever en mentor voor Anakin. Ondertussen had zijn apprentice Dooku de plannen in werking gezet en was na een lange verdwijning terug verschenen en onrust gezaaid als de leider van een nieuwe beweging die zich wou afscheiden van de Galactic Republic. Deze separatisten zorgden voor locale oorlogen en zorgden voor een stroom van vluchtelingen op Coruscant. Palpatine geloofde in een diplomatieke oplossing en riep de Loyalist Council in leven, een groep trouwe en ervaren Senators waaronder Padmé Amidala en Bail Organa. Eén van de hete hangijzers was de Military Creation Act, een wet waardoor de Republic een leger mocht maken om de dreiging van de Separatisten tegen te gaan. Door die dreiging werd Palpatines mandaat zonder al te veel overleg verlengd als Supreme Chancellor. Iedereen was ervan overtuigd dat enkel hij de Republic uit deze crisis kon halen. In 22 BBY zouden zijn plannen eindelijk uitkomen en de laatste fase van zijn ultiem plan aanbreken. Sidious: Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Palpatine: Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Sidious: Revenge of the Sith (19 BBY) Palpatine: Stichting van de New Order (19 BBY) Emperor Palpatine (19 BBY - 4 ABY) Rise of the Empire Vernietiging van de Death Star (0 BBY) De Son of Skywalker Balance in the Force Achter de schermen * Sidious / Palpatine werd vertolkt door de Schotse acteur Ian McDiarmid. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (vermelding) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars category:Naboo category:Galactic Republic Senators category:Monarchen category:Supreme Chancellors category:Galactic Empire category:Sith Lords